Freemasonry
Freemasonry, or Masonic Order, rarely reffered to as the Free Order of the Masons, most of the time called Freemasons simply, or simply just Masons, is a religious group of people from the Luciferism faith founded in the late 14th century by the remnants of the Order of the Knight Templars. It has a population of over 6 Million members all over the world, with over 3 Million in Europe. Founding The founding of Freemasonry dates back to the Crusades with the Order of the Knight Templars, were the Knight Templars had serious conflict wit h other European Ethnicity. The Catholic Church had ordered the arrest and disbandment of the Templars due to them praticing Theistic Satanism. The Knight Templars soon fought the Catholics in an unofficial war called the European-Templar Conflict. By 1301, the Knight Templars were driven to France where 6 years later in 1307, they were found, arrested, and burned to the stake. Not long after, the remaining Knight Templars with no leadership retreared to Scotland, which still was in struggle for independence from Great Britain. The Templars held off there for as long as they could, and tried to find ways to resurrect their Order. The Templars became one of the first Secret Societies, despite this, the population of the Order continued to decrease. In 1390, the last surviving Knight Templars reannounced themselves the Freemasons, allowing the olden Knight Templars to be welcomed back in Europe. History After its founding in 1390, the Freemasons established the Grand Lodge of Scotland, and founded the United Lodge of England. Freemasonry was praticed during the Rennaisance Era in the British Isles, mostly what is now the United Kingdom and a few thousand in Central Ireland. By the time the Rennaisance Era was leaning towards a close, the Freemasons established the Grand Lodge of France, bringing Freemasonry to European Mainland. Freemasonry became widely popular in Europe, and by the time the British Empire was setting up the 13 Colonies in present day New England, the Freemasonry was present in every major European country, and had some praticers in North Africa and the border with Russia. During this time, the high leaders in Freemasonry looked at the world and continued on the Knight Templars goal; a one world government. The Freemasons had been formed to continue on the New World Order goal, in which they did, but the Freemasons by this time had 4 Million followers, and felt that most of the followers would not suppport such an agenda. In 1776, one of the most highest ranked Freemasons, Adam Weishaupt, in Southern Germany, established the Order of the Illuminati to be the NWOs modern front for their agenda. Back in the 13 Colonies, the Freemasons had some insiders, many American Revolution leaders including George Washington were members of the Masonic Lodges in the 13 Colonies. George Washington was a member of the Virginian Masonic Lodge, while Thomas Jefferson, Benjermin Franklin etc. were members of the Masonic Lodges of their colonies to be future U.S. states. The Illuminati Order became criticized by many Freemasons, who left Freemasonry because of lack of support for the agenda. In 1781, the American Freemasons united all the lodges in the newly formed United States of America and formed the United States Grand Lodge, or the Grand Lodge of America, and also called the American Masonic Lodge with over 2 Million members. If you include those in the government, it is well beyond 4 Million. Degrees 11- Apprentice 22- Fellow 33- Master Mason Modern Era Freemasonry is still praticed today, and many world leaders in government and corporation admit to attending Masonic Lodges.